User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/The Outsiders Tournament
'Hmm.' A shadowy figure thought to itself as it gazed upon it's many monitors. The room was dark except for the artificial light emanating from many monitors that were scattered all around the shadowy figure. It watched a man in dark suit gun his way through a night club full of hostiles. Each monitor showcased a different person or being from different worlds and dimensions of fiction. Whether they were fighting, training, adventuring or just hanging out with friends, the shadowy being smiled and tapped on a few buttons on the console board in front of it. 'They are perfect. They shall fight. All but one shall lose and that chosen one will given the greatest gift of all... To return to their world unscathed!!! If they resist, they shall die and knowing how powerful I am...' The shadowy figure began to laugh maniacally, it's laughter bouncing around the walls of the dark room. 'No.. Such thoughts of defeat are unknown to me! I will be the one to rule! And there's no one that can stop me! Not even these... Perfect beings for my entertainment...' The shadowy figure said as the multiple monitors it gazed upon displayed blue wormholes emerging in the several worlds and dimensions of fiction the shadowy figure had picked. The scene cuts to the wastelandish planet of Geonosis. A coliseum that stood in the middle of nowhere roared in excitement as Anakin Skywalker and his companions faced off against a multitude of alien creatures. Jango Fett, an infamous and deadly galactic bounty hunter, watched stoically from the stands as Republic Gunships interrupted the gladiatory spectatcles. The Gunships deposited multiple clonetroopers and Jedi warriors who engaged an army of droids that poured out of the coliseum's tunnels. Jango activated his jetpack and flew to the battleground, gunning down some clonetroopers as he landed. 'Too easy.' He muttered to himself. Jango looked up and saw Mace Windu charging at him. Jango stepped back as he aimed his blaster and fired at the Jedi Master who easily deflected the laser shots with his purple lightsaber. As the Jedi Master neared the bounty hunter, a blue wormhole emerged right behind Jango and sucked the bounty hunter in before his head could lopped off by Mace Windu. The blue wormhole closed just as quickly as it appeared and Mace Windu simply shrugged it off and rejoined the battle around him. At the top of the Ultratech skyscraper, robotic director ARIA was overlooking surveillance footage showcasing a factory assembling multiple units of Ultratech's FULGORE. Standing guard right behind her were two chrome-coloured FULGORE(s). ARIA swtiched the surveillance footage to a live streamed match between Jago and T.J. Combo. The ninja and the boxer were at a standstill which irritated ARIA. 'They'll never be able to defeat me at this rate.' She stated as she turned around and faced her guardians. 'You two. Go find them and bring me back their heads.' ARIA instructed her bodyguards who nodded then teleported away. Just as they teleported to their assigned destination, a blue wormhole emerged right behind ARIA and sucked the AI in then vanished without a trace. The high-altitude room was silent. In the capital city of Florem, a small tribe lived in the deep interiors of the capital city. Aimee Matchlock was having a chat with Angelo OVO Panettone on the streets of the capital city. 'What's your newest creation Angelo?' The rifleman asked her baker companion. Angelo scratched his chin and thought for awhile. 'I honestly don't know Aimee since I'm running out of original ideas. Do you have something that can spark my interest?' Angelo turned to Aimee only to find that the rifleman was no longer there. In the middle of his deep thinking, a small blue wormholes appeared right above Aimee and sucked her in then vanished. Angelo looked around in confusion as he called out Aimee's name. In the Aether Paradise of the Alola Region, Gladion was wandering around the conservation area of the massive, artificial island. An encounter with a foreign Pokemon trainer had prompted him to think over his scrap of a life. He couldn't think for long though as a massive blue wormholes appeared right in front of him. 'An Ultra Wormhole?!' He questioned aloud and reached for the Poke Ball hanging on his belt. 'Silvally!' He shouted as he tossed the Poke Ball and it opened mid-air to summon the Synthetic Pokemon. Silvally landed and roared at the blue wormhole. An enormous blue arm emerged out of the wormhole and grabbed ahold of Gladion's Pokemon much to his outrage. 'Silvally!' He cried out as he ran to the blue wormhole which vanished, taking his precious Pokemon along with it. Gladion stomped the ground then ran to the nearby elevator. 'I'll need that foreign trainer's help if I want my Pokemon back.' He muttered as he descended down the elevator. On the planet Popstar, Kirby and his friends were strolling along a field of flowers when a blue rift streaked open across the sky. Meta Knight looked up and raised an eyebrow. 'What is that?' He said and pointed up to the blue rift. Kirby gazed in wonder then jumped up. His Warp Star caught him mid-air and raced to the blue rift. Kirby, with a determined face, flew stright into the blue rift which closed the second Kirby foolishly entered it. Meta-Knight sighed. 'I really need to teach him some things.' He said and kept walking along with King Dedede and a Waddle Dee. In the country of Wakanda, Iron Fist and Black Panther along with his wife Storm were gazing out a window of the Wakandan Cosulate. 'So what say you, T'Challa? Will you join the Defenders? You could be of great help to us.' Danny Rand, Iron Fist, asked the Wakandan King. 'I very much love to do so friend. However my country's self-preservation is at great risk at the moment.' Black Panther shook his head and said. Iron Fist shrugged. 'Well at least I tried.' Danny said and turned around when Storm grabbed his shoulder. 'At least let us escort you out of the building.' She said and Black Panther nodded in agreement. 'Well then. Lead the way.' Danny waved for them to go ahead. Black Panther took a step forward and immediately vanished out of thin air, shocking the Defender and the X-Man. Iron Fist looked down and saw a blue portal on the ground. 'Don't worry! I'll go get him!' Iron Fist said to Storm and stepped on the blue portal, also vanishing out of thin air. Storm folded her arms and sighed then walked away. In deep space, The Star Fox squadron were flying to their next mission. 'Peppy, you better slow us down this time!' Falco called out on the intercom to his frog friend. Silence followed which rose eyebrows from the rest of the squad. 'Peppy?' Falco asked but got no response. 'Something might've attacked him from behind. I'll go investigate, you guys keep going on ahead!' Fox McCloud said and turned his Arwing around. He flew around in search of his rather useless friend. In the distance, a rocketship was flying aimlessly with Earthworm Jim in tow. Right behind his rocketship was a spaceship on fire. Inside Gex the Gecko was trying to steer the flaming spaceship away from Earthworm Jim. 'What the heck?' Fox said and flew his Arwing closer to the events unfolding. He flew in too fast and almost collided with Earthworm Jim's spaceship when a blue wormhole opened above them and sucked all three pilots and their spacecraft in. It vanished without a trace. In the Mushroom Kingdom, Waluigi and Wario were sneaking into Princess Peach's palace in search of gold. They snuck down into the vault and discovered two Toad guards with spears standing in front of it. The evil brothers snickered and charged at the Toad guards. Wario bonked both guards with a hammer then walked up the vault door and laughed. 'Success!!' Wario yelled and turned around to face his taller brother only to find him gone. Wario scratched his head in confusion. He shrugged and opened the vault door only to catch two fists to the face. Wario lay on the ground dizzy as he stared up at Mario and Luigi. 'You never learn do you?' They both said to Wario. In the eastern lands of Hoshido, Corrin (Female) was being given a tour of the royal palace by Hoshidan princess Hinoka. Hinoka was extremely enthusiastic about giving her lost sibling the tour, even hugging her several times each time they exited out of a different room. Hinoka apologized each time but the Avatar didn't seem to mind. Hinoka was her actual sister afterall or at least that was what Corrin was told. Azama and Setsuna, Hinoka's personal retainers, joined them as they stepped out into the courtyard. Royal staff and palace guards milled about, tending to their assigned business. 'Shall we goto the town's bakery princess?' Azama asked and Hinoka beamed up at this statement. 'Yes! Corrin! I'll show you where to find the best cake in all of Hoshido!' Hinoka told Corrin who nodded in response. 'Azama'll even pay for you sis!' Hinoka said and tooked her sister's hand and ran off. Azama groaned and Setsuna laughed at him. They followed after the princess and the Avatar. The royal retainers turned a corner that they saw Hinoka go around and bumped into Corrin. 'Our apologies Corrin.' Setsuna said. The royal retainers noticed that Hinoka was not with Corrin and were confused. 'Where's the princess?' Azama asked Corrin who shrugged her head in response. 'I don't know, we were headed to the bakery when this blue portal appeared and sucked her in!' Corrin explained her sister's absence. The royal retainers looked to each other. 'Uh oh.' They both blurted out loud. In the Green Dolphin Street Jail, Wes Bluemarine, also known to his friends and allies as Weather Report, was boredly sitting off in a corner of the prison courtyard. He watched as his friends and other prisoners played a game of soccer with guards close by to overlook them just in case the prisoners got too rowdy or start fights. Ermes Costello kicked the soccer ball a little too close Weather Report and the latter dodged just in time. 'Sorry Weather!' Ermes called out as Weather Report threw the ball back to her. 'It's alright. Just watch your aim!' He called back. Weather Report started getting a little sleepy and leaned back into the wall he sitting down next to. He passed into sleepiness before he could realize that a blue wormhole appeared on the wall he leaned on and sucked him in then vanished. In a forest, loud CLANGS and grunts could be heard echoeing through the woods. At a sunny clearing, Guts was having a duel against an Undead Demon Knight. The fiend had been attracted to his sacrificial mark and had Guts on the edge of his toes. Unfortunately for the Knight, Guts cut him down furiously and stomped the Knight's head in. 'I told you to stay out of my way.' Guts stoically said as he walked off. A blue portal appeared right in front of Guts and he stopped himself. 'What the hell?' He wondered. Guts took a step forward out of curiosity and failed to notice the Undead Knight reach out and grabbed Gut's ankle. It tripped Guts and he fell forward into the blue portal. It vanished, taking the warrior with it. The Undead Knight laughed faintly. 'All according to plan.' It maliciously said then sunk into the ground. It's eyes were glowing gold. In an unknown swamp, the dwarf Gizmo was making his way through the mruky waters armed with a harpoon gun of some sorts. The tip of the harpoon was lt on fire and provided light for the dwarf inventor as he finally touched solid ground and jumped forward. Gizmo heard something rise up behind and him and turned around slowly. 'WHO GOES HERE?' Swamp-Thing emerged and spoke to the dwarf who was completely terrified by the Elemental being's sudden appearace. 'Get back!' Gizmo yelled and pointed his weapon at the Elemental though Swamp-Thing ignored him and raised it's hand to crush the dwarf. Before it could though, a blue portal emerged beneath the dwarf and sucked him in. Swamp-Thing stopped itself. A blue wormholes appeared above it and Swamp-Thing looked up just in time to see it appear. Swamp-Thing reached out to the wormhole and it sucked the Elemental into itself before closing. The swamp stood silent save for the occasional cricket chirping. In the quiet evening of an unknown city, Mirai was joyfully hopping across the rooftops, spinning her umbrella with each hop. Despite her thick gothic clothing, Mirai made the rooftop hopping looked easy. She jumped into the bell tower of small church and gazed around her surrondings. 'Huh. I may have wandered off too far.' Mirai said to herself. She shrugged and rang the church bell then hopped away. She somehow managed to climb up to the top of an urban skyscraper and gazed across the night skyline of the city. She heard VUMMMMMM behind her and turned around to see a blue wormhole just across from her. 'That doesn't look safe. At all.' Mirai said and backed away from the blue wormhole. As if it was agitated from Mirai's response, the blue wormhole began to suck the gothic youth in much to her surprise. Mirai planted her umbrella onto the roof beneath her and held onto it for support. Despite this, the blue wormhole gathered more power and it forcefully sucked the ninja in, dragging the umbrella along as well. It vanished without a trace. At a fancy night club in Los Angeles, John Wick had just gunned down the last hostile when a blue wormhole emerged right outside the night club, sucking in police cars and some police officers. John Wick stepped outside while wiping blood from his head when he felt the gravitational pull of the blue wormhole. He looked up and saw the blue wormhole. John held onto some nearby railing as he struggled to escape it's grasp. The blue wormhole widened and John lost his grip and was sucked in as a result. The blue wormhole vanished but not before blasting off an electromagnetic shockwave that caused a city-wide blackout. In a locker room of Team Mexico, Angel was putting on her boots when she heard her name being called out by the announcer. She quickly tied her boots knots and hopped to the locker room door. She stepped out and playfully hopped to the exit of the private tunnel underneath the spectator's stands. She hopped past Goro Daimon and Benimaru Nikaido who stared at her in awe. Benimaru whistled behind her and Angel smiled. She got to the exit of the tunnel and covered her eyes as the spotlights above blinded her. 'And here she is!! The Sky Blue of Mexico... ANGEL!!!' The announcer called out and the crowd roared in excitement. Angel smiled brightly as she hopped to the center stage. Standing across from her was Team Japan's captain: Kyo Kusanagi. Angel entered her fighting stance as did Kyo. 'THIS OUGHT TO BE A MTACH TO REMEMBER!!! FIGHT!!!!!' The announcer yelled on the intercom. Both fighters charged at each other. Before Angel could land a punch though, a blue wormhole suddenly appeared in front of her and sucked her in, quickly vainshing as it appeared. Kyo threw a punch and it hit empty air much to his surprise as well as the crowd's. Kyo looked around and then face palmed. 'It happened again, didn't it.' He asked himself as he recognized the blue wormhole that had interrupted their fight. Kyo walked off the stage and pulled out his phone. Kyo dialed a number then put the phone to his ear. Someone answered. 'Hey man. Listen...' Kyo walked into his locker room and told what just happened to the other reciever of the phone call. In the dusty streets of Outworld, D'Vorah was watching as Osh-Tekk soldiers apprehended a bread thief. They brought the culprit to D'Vorah. Insectoid limbs sprouted from her back as she attempted to stab the thief. 'Hold it D'Vorah.' A masked voice said from behind and D'Vorah turned around to the source of the sound. Erron Black stepped up to her and D'Vorah retracted her additional limbs. 'You two, take him to the Kahn.' Erron pointed to the Osh-Tekk soldiers and told them. They nodded then carried the thief away. 'This one does not understand your merciful ways.' D'Vorah said to the mercenary who shrugged in response. Across from them, a blue portal opened up and they turned to it. 'Who's visiting now?' Erron wondered and motioned for D'Vorah to investigate. The Kytinn approached the blue portal, expecting an Earthrealmer to come out. When a moment passed and no one emerged from it, D'Vorah stepped closer to the blue portal. She stuck her head out to it and a blue hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck. D'Vorah had no time to process her surprise as the blue hand pulled her into the portal. It vanished with D'Vorah in tow much to Erron's surprise. The mercenary ran off to the Kahn's palace. In Earth (Not ours), Tao Pai Pai was wondering around a marketplace. He held a basket in left arm and it was full of vegetables and fruit. Ever since Goku obtained Super Saiyan God, Tao had gotten no other bounties and contracts. It didn't bug him though since he had plenty of money after the previous bounties he had fulfilled in the past. He purchased a plum from a vendor, thanked him and then walked off. He came across an alleyway which he proceeded to walk into. It was a shortcut to his house and he knew the path well. Tao almost reached the other side of the alley when a blue wormhole appeared right in front of him and sucked the mercenary in, with no one knowing about it. In a contested warzone, Gordon Freeman was fighting off some Combine soldiers alongside Resistance members. Gordon threw a grenade and waited for it to explode. The explosion boomed and Gordon emerged from his cover and shot down those who survived the grenade's explosion. 'Gordon! Up there!!' A Resistance fighters pointed up in the sky. Gordon looked up and saw a wormhole of some sorts. Gordon turned to the fighter and shook his head then kept moving forward. Much to everyone's surprise, the blue wormhole suddenly descended towards Gordon and sucked him in. It vanished and the Resistance fighters stared at where it used to be in awe. Combine forces emerged from across the street and soon the battle continued. Freelancer Kitsurugu Emiya held his phone to his ear. 'Your mission to investigate the blacked out building on 41st street.' His contractor said over the phone. 'You got it, don't worry.' Emiya replied back and hung up the call. He turned the corner leading into 41st street. The blacked out building before him was one to marvel at since it was so pristinely built. Emiya shoved the front doors open and pulled out a flashlight. He slowly made his way up the building to the top floor. 'CEO'S OFFICE.' The sign next to the final room in the building said. Emiya counted to three then pushed the door open. Inside, a blue portal floated mid-air at the centre of the room. 'The hell's this?' Emiya said to himself. He reached out to the portal and was immediately sucked in. The portal closed afterwards. In a flowery meadow, Ain, The Agent of God, was lying down by himself. 'Ah. What a relaxing day.' He said as he gazed upon the blue sky. Footsteps crunching down on flowers caught his attention, prompting him to sit up. A hand pushed the mystical agent down and a punch to the face knocked him dizzy. Before he could even react or see his attacker, he was sent flying into the air. As he descended, a blue wormhole appeared on the ground and Ain fell into it. It closed once he got in. The meadow was empty. Nighttime ruled over the sky as Geralt of Rivia crouched down and silently walked across the forest next to the city of Rivia. Apparently some monster of some sorts was wandering too close to the city and the Witcher was sent after it. Geralt went prone and looked into a clearing. Standing in the middle of it was a city guard holding an unlit lantern and a silver halberd. Geralt stood up from his hiding spot and walked into the clearing. 'Hey!' He called to the guard who turned around to see him. 'Witcher!' The guard waved to him as he walked up to Geralt. 'Why are you here?' The Witcher asked. The guard looked around before leaning forward and whispering to Geralt. 'A monster lurks around here, I'm your guide.' The guard quietly told him. 'Well then. Lead the way.' Geralt nodded and said. The two hunters walked across the forest before coming across a cave. 'It's in there.' The guard pointed to the cave. Geralt nodded and unsheathed his silver sword. The guard leveled his halberd as he followed after the Witcher. Once inside, the guard set his lantern alight to provide light in the dark cave. Not too long later they came across a vast cavern that glowed blue. At the centre of it all was a blue portal. Geralt and the guard cautiously aprroached it. 'What is that?' Geralt asked. The guard shrugged. 'I don't know. I thought you were the expert on things supernatural.' The guard replied back. Geralt took a step closer. The guard silently stepped behind him. His eyes were glowing gold. 'You should go back to the town.' Geralt turned around and said to the guard wh odidn't say anything back or even move. 'Something wrong?' Geralt asked. The guard shot forward and pushed The Witcher into the portal which closed as he was sucked in. 'All according to plan.' The guard maliciously said and sunk into the ground. The cavern went dark once again. Crow Armburst was sleeping in his classroom when screams woke him up. The white-haired young man sheepishly looked up and saw that his classroom was empty. 'Ugh, what now?' He said in exasperation while rubbing his eyes. Crow got up from his table and stepped outside. The halls were empty so it was most likely outside the academy. Following the signs, Crow pushed the front entrance of the academy and walked outside. The Sun blinded him temporarily as he covered his eyes then blinked a couple of times. While he was inside, he noticed that absolutely no one was present, not even the staff. Outside was no diiferent as nothing was there. 'Was I just dreaming?' Crow asked himself. A blue portal suddenly emerged right in front of him, surprising Crow. 'What is that?' He said and aprroached the strange portal. He reached out to touch it and was surprised when his hand was sucked into it. He quickly pulled it out then looked around. Again, no one was present. With that in mind, Crow shrugged and stepped into the portal which closed shortly afterwards. 'Hey! Wake up!' A city guard nudged Yuri Lowell's foot. The latter was sleeping against a brick wall on the streets and no one except this city guard paid him attention. Yuri looked around the nglanced up at the helmeted guard staring down on him. 'Sorry, just got a little tired...' Yuri said as he scratched his head and stood up. 'Next time, sign into a tavern or a hotel.' The guard told him then walked away, leaving Yuri to his business. 'Right...' Yuri muttered after the guard left. He patted himself. Good. Nothing was stolen. Yuri thought as he stepped out of the alleyway. It was noon as the environment around him was packed with many people. 'Jeez.' Yuri said and made his way past the many people communing. In the process, Yuri accidently knocked a bag out of a woman's hands. 'I'm sorry miss!' Yuri said as he reached down and picked up the bag. The woman silently stared at Yuri while the latter picked up her bag. Yuri got up and handed the bag to her. 'Here you go!' He said. The woman took the bag but kept staring at him. 'Something wrong miss?' Yuri frowned and said. The woman suddenly reached out and placed her palm on Yuri's forehead. The young man did nothing as the woman's palm glowed blue and he faded from existence. Her eyes glowed gold. 'Foolish boy.' She muttered then walked away. Sakura Sada was sat on the steps of a local church, her hands holding her chin in boredom. No new Impurities had popped up so she had nothing to do except stare at people in their daily commune. She would've done nothing that entire day had a blue wormhole not appear right above her and suck her in. No one noticed. NiGHTS the Nightmaren is seen flying across the sky by his lonesome. It was one of those rare occasions were NiGHTS wasn't imprisoned or saving the world from Wizeman so NiGHTS was enjoying himself. He did spirals, circles even triangles mid-air as he flew around in glee. He flew down to the empty streets. Nighttime had made everyone goto sleep or at least return to their homes. NiGHTS played around with the several houses, scaring cats, stealing pies and even watering someone's plants for them. He flew back up and looked at the city below the Nightmaren. 'Beautiful!' He said and flew in a direction. At his peripheral vision, he saw something blue pop up. NiGHTS stopped himself and looked to the right to find a blue wormhole hovering above some houses. NiGHTS, in his child-like curiosity, flew towards it. He stoped himself just before reaching the wormhole but the wormhole wasn't gonna have any of that. It sucked NiGHTS in much to the Nightmaren's surprise. It closed afterwards. It was daytime in a Japanese colony, though Millia Rage didn't mind. Being an assassin meant working a lot in the night so having the Sun in the sky was a welcome change. She walked across a Japanese-style bridge, twirling some of her magical hair while doing so. 'Surprised there's not as many guards as I thought there would be.' Millia said. She walked past several street vendors who all shouted what they were selling to the public from food to cosmetics. A small Japanese man aprroached her, holding a basket full of Sake. 'Would you like to try some?' He said to Millia. The Russian woman thought for a bit. 'How much?' Millia asked. The small man shook his head. 'Free!' He answered. Millia raised an eyebrow as she took a small glass filled with the liquor. Might be poison. She thought as she tipped the glass into her mouth. Millia eyed the man while drinking who just kept smiling back with his small eyes. Millia finished the glass and wiped her mouth. Or it just taste disgusting. She thought as she almost spat out the Sake but didn't in order to be polite. 'Arigato!' The small man bowed then walked away in search of another customer. Millia sighed and took a step forward... Then fell face-first into the street as she passed out in unconsciousness. Several people took notice and ran to her. Something beneath Millia glowed blue and those nearby stared in confusion. A guard pushed past some bystanders and looked at the unconscious Millia. 'What happened?' The guard never got an answer as Millia's entire body glowed blue then vanished without a trace, shocking the bystanders and guard. In Las Vegas, Nevada, a casino was filled to the brim with many people hoping to get rich. A lot of these people walked out pennyless while some walked out holding briefcases full of money. The greeters up front backed away as a man with a green face in a yellow suit, pants and fedora, slyly walked into the casino. The man looked around and the people inside looked at him, in confusion and/or shock. The man or should I say, The Mask, saw a roulette tables full of fancy-looking people and he stepped up while grinning wildly. Those at the roulette tables places their gazes at The Mask. 'Who are the fuck are you?' A dark-skinned man in a red suit asked him. The Mask spun around stuck his hands out. 'Ta da! I'm a very interesting guy! Thank you very much! Sooo... Playin a little roulette here?' He repiled back. The other men at the table pulled out their guns and aimed it at The Mask who gasped and held his face with both hands. 'GUYSSS... I have a great idea!!!' He exclaimed and pulled out a 50 Caliber revolver making the other men uneasy. 'Let's play a little game called Russian Roulette!!!' The Mask said and aimed the revolver at his temple. 'I'll go first!!!' He pulled the trigger of the revolver. Before the bullet could possibly pierce his skull though, a blue wormhole appeared right next to him and sucked him in. The portal closed and the revolver dropped the floor and fired, scaring those nearby. Finally in the rural town of Inaba... 'Ahaha, you're so funny, Junpei-san. I think you might be one of the two funniest people I know.' Rise Kujikawa compliemented Junpei Iori. 'Huh? What's this? Is the lovely Risette acutally complimenting me?' Junpei wondered aloud. Yukari Takeba sighed. 'She's not complimenting you at all... So, who's the other one?' She asked and everyone at the table turned to a certain someone. 'Why're you all looking at me for!? Kinda rude, don't you think?' Yosuke Hanamura asked loudly and everyone laughed at him. Yosuke sat further down on his seat, huffed his chest up and frowned. 'BURP.' Teddie belched, despite being inside a mascot suit. The girls of the group frowned in disgust. 'BURPPP.' Akihiko Sanada finished his soda and belched out louder as a challenge. Yu Narukami covered his nose to block the smell. 'Gross.' Chie Satonaka scolded the two but they laughed in response and high-fived each other. 'BURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP.' The loud sound echoed all throughout the Junes Department Store food court. Everyone turned to Naoto Shirogane who had been the one to let out the most powerful belch yet. The detective just leaned back on her chair and covered her eyes with her hat. 'Wow...' Yosuke managed to mutter out. 'That... Was a shocker.' Yu stated as he covered his nose even harder. 'Why are you covering your nose Narukami-san?' Aigis asked the Fool. The robotic girl next to her sighed. 'It's because burping causes a powerful smell Aigis.' Labrys told her 'younger sister'. Yosuke, wanting to impress the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, grabbed his bottle of soda and began to chug it. The guys at the table started cheering him on. 'You guys are so immature.' Chie and Yukari both rolled their eyes and sighed in exasperation. Yosuke finished and slammed the bottle down on the table, his mouth hanging open waiting for a burp. However the belch occured internally much to everyone's surprise. Yosuke closed his mouth and hung his head down. 'Damn it...' He said to himself. Akihiko patted him on the back. 'It's okay man, it happens to all of us.' He reassured the younger teen. Yosuke looked back up and saw Labrys staring at him while everyone else were conversing with each other. Labrys gave him a smile of sympathy and Yosuke smiled back as a result. 'Ooohhh Yosuke you like her?' Chie slyly said to him causing Yosuke to react by jumped to his feet and banging his knees against the table. 'OW!' He yelled and fell to the floor grasping both knees. 'You okay partner?' Yu stood up and asked. 'I banged my knees man!' Yosuke called back. 'Is it because you like someone?' Chie slyly asked aloud. Eyes turned to her. 'What do you mean Chie-san?' Aigis asked her. Before Chie could respond back, a blue wormhole suddenly emerged right behind Labrys and Aigis. 'What the hell is that?' Kanji Tatsumi called out and backed away from the blue wormhole. Yosuke didn't know what was happening, because of his hurt knees, but he knew it was bad since everyone ran past him except for... 'Labrys!' Yu called out. Yosuke finally stood up to see what was happening. The blue wormhole was trying to suck Labrys in as if on purpose. The robot girl was hanging onto their table for support. Yosuke felt the gravitational pull of the wormhole as he hung onto a nearby lamp post. 'Yosuke! Help her!' Chie shouted to him at a safe distance away from the blue wormhole's gravitational pull. 'No!' Labrys protested and Yosuke looked to her confused. 'I know about this! I've dealt with this situation before!' Labrys said. It didn't make sense to Yosuke or anyone for that matter. 'Go! Save yourself!' Labrys yelled to Yosuke. The latter shook his head and grabbed ahold of Labrys hand, surprising her. 'What're you doing?!' Labrys questioned but Yosuke ignored her and swung Labrys towards the lamp post he was holding onto while at the same time turning his body forward, towards the blue wormhole and letting go of the lamp post. Labrys gripped the lamp post Yosuke used to hang onto as Yosuke looked at her square in the eyes. 'I'm sorry, Tell them to forgive me... And that I love them...' Yosuke said to her and closed his eyes as the blue wormhole sucked him in and he didn't resist. 'No!' Labrys yelled as she reached out to grab him but failed when the blue wormhole closed. The mysterious figure was more than pleased with all of the 'toys it had collected' for it's tournament. 'Hopefully they're aren't so insolent, but then again...' The figure paused itself as it gazed at it's many monitors, each now showcasing different areas of the world it had created specifically for it's tournament. 'You never know with denizens of other worlds.' Earthworm Jim was teleported to a forest of some sorts. 'Well that wasn't groovy at all!' He said as he wanderered around the forest for a bit. He came across a wreckage of spaceship and stepped up to investigate it. There a symbol of a red fox with what seemed to be wings. 'What the heck?' Earthworm Jim wandered and looked around the wreckage for any survivors. 'Hey.' A voice called out and Earthworm Jim turned around. Standing across from him was Fox McCloud. 'What did you think you're doing?' Fox asked. Earthworm Jim shrugged. 'YOU TWO...' A voice from above called out. The two spacemen looked to the sky. 'FIGHT... OR YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO RETURN TO YOUR OWN WORLD!!!!' It spoke then vanished. 'Well...' Fox pulled out his laser blaster and aimed at Earthworm Jim. 'Guess I have no choice...' Fox finished. 'You want to fight me? Groovy!!' Earthworm Jim exclaimed and pulled out his blaster and aimed at Fox. This was only the beginning. Category:Blog posts